


Poppy

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Affection, Episode Related, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Healing, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Northern Water Tribe, Romantic Friendship, Season/Series 01, Waterbender Yue (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: After challenging Master Pakku, Katara discovers Yue can waterbend when Yue secretly heals her.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31
Collections: Femslash February





	Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is another "I didn't know I kinda shipped it until I tried to write it" moments. -facepalm- Yue deserves some lady lovin' and she deserves everything nice actually. Thanks for reading! Any comments/thoughts you have I would love to hear!
> 
> _Note: Poppy - Consolation_

*

Katara's entire body feels sore after her duel with Master Pakku. Every muscle, all the way down to her toes, aches.

She visits some of the other healers, greeting them and watching as they demonstrate on a mannequin about chi paths in the human body. The younger waterbenders, some as old as four or five years, eagerly go up on their knees for a better look.

The snow-hardened pool casts in the bright turquoise glow of Yagoda's waterbending.

Agna Qel'a exists in the darkness of _ignorance_ , Katara thinks.

No matter its beauty ornamented in frost and ice, and no matter how distinguished, Katara cannot picture herself staying. Home could never be somewhere where women treated as _inferior_ to men. Women aren't allowed to use their waterbending skills to learn how to defend themselves here, or to learn different bending skills, or to compete. They must be _silent_ and heal.

The healing hut's curtain rustles. Yue wanders in, keeping her hands elegantly folded beneath her dyed purple-fur robe.

"Princess Yue," Katara mumbles, astonished. One of the other elderly healers, known for listening in to private conversation, huffs when Katara doesn't respectfully bow her head to Yue. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Yue keeps her head held high, her expression standoffish.

"I am here to… observe."

Despite being so prim and proper, Katara catches a glimpse of Yue's fascination as one of the young healer successfully completes her healing pathways on the mannequin, beaming as they applaud her quietly. "Understanding others makes for a good ruler," Katara says, offering a lighthearted smile as Yue's face relaxes. "I think our sister tribe is in good hands when you become Chief."

"I heard about how you challenged Master Pakku yesterday. How you moved and fought against him with your waterbending," Yue goes breathless, staring over Katara in awe. "That was incredible." Katara's cheeks warm. " _You're_ incredible."

"I probably shouldn't have lost control. I got Aang in trouble."

Yue tuts, stroking a fingertip over Katara's jaw.

"You've been injured because of it…" she acknowledges, and a thrum of splendid heat blooms in Katara's chest.

Katara doesn't mind the bruises she has, or the swollen-feeling cuts. Her jaw wasn't broken from the fallen impacts. Everything heals over time. She is curious, however, as to why Yue looks around suspiciously if anyone's watching them.

All eyes regard Yagoda's newest healing lesson.

Yue reaches to a basin and drips her fingers into the water. Katara feels Yue's fingertip return, stroking over her wounded jaw, and that's when Katara senses it. The pleasantly cooling tingle of _waterbending_. The aches in Katara's body drains out of her.

Before Yue can turn away, Katara hovers in, their noses brushing. Katara's fingers clutch Yue's wrist hidden in her fur-coat.

_"You have waterbending…"_

"No," Yue murmurs. Her eyebrows burrow as if she's fearful. "You're mistaken."

"When did you know?" Katara asks, her voice hushed but it quakes with excitement. "How old were you? Was your mother a waterbender like mine? Have you been training in the North Pole? Did Master Pakku teach you or did one of the women?"

Yue's mouth creases downwards.

"I... I taught myself," she says nervously. "I don't know… I was a little girl and I saw the healing huts, and what they did, and I tried to copy them… _and I did it_. I healed a little turtle sea pup." Yue's eyes widen, and she pales. Katara faces her away from the healers. "I have tried to not use this… but I can _feel_ it inside me, Katara. I don't know if the Moon Spirit gave this to me because I lived or what it is… but my father doesn't know. You _mustn't_ tell him. Swear to me you'll tell no one. Not even the Avatar."

Katara tightens her fingers around Yue's wrist. "I won't tell anyone without your say," she reassures a frantic Yue. _"I promise."_

Yue releases a deep, shaky inhale. She gazes up to the hut's ceiling and dabs the tears off her chin.

"Sokka would be so mad to know I spoke with you first," Katara says uneasily, trying to break the tension.

"Your brother, I remember him." Yue laughs, and Katara has never heard a sweeter sound. "He's very… _persistent?_ I'm afraid no man other than my father is permitted to come near me. Only my betrothed could be alone with me _after_ we marry."

"I think would rather _leave_ than go through an arranged marriage."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Yue sighs dreamily, giggling and hooking their arms together. Katara feels her leading.

"You can leave with us on Appa," Katara says, half-joking. "If you wanted."

_"Absolutely."_

It may be teasing, but Katara senses Yue's longing to escape her princess life like Katara senses Yue's waterbending abilities.

She hopes, in the end… Yue gets what she wants.

*


End file.
